


Phoenix Fire

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [11]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anime Logic, Gen, Lava - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Nests, Phoenix - Freeform, Sheep, Shenanigans, Wings, cartoon, fire spirit, flames, gold - Freeform, preening feathers, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Tango gets affected by the meteor and things are escalating quickly.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, best friends - Relationship
Series: The Meteor Effect [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 94
Kudos: 235





	1. Cartoon Shenanigans

Tango grins as the anvils fly through the air bouncing just the way he wanted them to. Edging closer to the area containing the redstone, he crouches down and begins to create a casing around the device. Very carefully he shakily stands when Zedaph calls out startling him causing him to fall.

Thankfully he doesn’t get too injured from this. Playfully glaring at Zedaph he takes a step forwards and one of the anvils falls on his head. 

Zedaph rushes forwards only to stop confused that Tango just shook it off. Seriously, the man was smacked by a falling anvil and just gets up and keeps going. “Um, Tango are you ok?”

“Yeah, that didn’t hurt or anything. Now that I say that, that sounds really bad,” Tango answers as he stumbles towards Zedaph.

“I’d say, let’s get you inside,” Zedaph says guiding Tango off the roof and into the tower. He has him sit down on some chests and starts looking at his head looking for swell or bruising, “I don’t know if this is good or bad, but I think you actually didn’t get hurt.”

“I would assume that’s good,” Tango says just as the communicators go off with a server-wide message, stating that the meteor had begun emitting signals. “Nevermind, that’s bad.”

Zedaph rolls his eyes at this, “Should we call, Impulse?”

“Hm, probably,” Tango mutters pulling his communicator out and opening the chat, “You get Impulse and I’ll tell Doc that I’m the one affected.”

“Got it,” Zedaph replies.

TangoTek: Hey, Doc. We’re pretty sure I’m the one affected.

DocM77: Ok, you need anything?

TangoTek: Na, I’m good, right now.

DocM77: I’ll go head and monitor the meteor.

Tango nods putting the communicator back into his pocket. A few seconds later Zedaph looks up and tells him that Impulse would be there in a few minutes.

True to his word a few minutes later the sound of rockets getting spammed can be heard as Impulse clumsily lands in the base, nearly tripping over himself in his rush. Tango and Zed slowly clap. “10/10”

“Na, Zed it’s more of a 9/10 landing.”

“Oh, hush you two. What happened, Zed told me you got hit in the head by an anvil?”

Tango glares slightly at Zedaph who shrugs innocently, “What? It was the best way I could think of to get him over here.”

“So, you didn’t get hit by an anvil?” Impulse asks, starting to get really confused.

“Oh, I totally got hit by one. It just didn't hurt at all though, and we’re pretty sure it’s the meteor.”

Impulse takes a moment here to consider what his life

had come too, “Ok, so what do you think is happening?”

“I think because my base is all cartoony, it’s making me more cartoony.”

“Ok, that sounds plausible,”

”I think we should test that.” Zedaph states crossing his arms. Tango nods in agreement.

“Ok… If that involves dropping an anvil on his head then no,”

Zedaph looks disappointed and Tango suddenly drops to the floor face first as if he’d been hit by something invisible.

Impulse is by his side in a second making sure he didn’t get hurt. “What was that?”

“I don’t know, it felt like something smacked me into the floor, but not in a painful way?” Tango shrugs, shaking his head.

Zed makes a frowning face as he thinks about what’s happening, “Ok, so no throwing anvils at him, but we should probably test what kinda stuffs going to happen.”

…………..

“Can we take a break? We’ve been doing this for hours,” Tango mutters a bit tired of doing all the crazy things Zedaph and Impulse had been suggesting.

“That should be fine, we got a lot of stuff we could use,” Impulse mutters. It’s true they had Learned a lot about what’s happening to Tango. He was surprisingly resilient when it came to stuff falling on him if shocked by something he would face plant, and if you got him mad there would be a dark red aura surrounding him. They hadn’t been able to test what other auras would show up but they are convinced that there’s more.

As they head into Tango’s kitchen to get some food a pig-man triggers the trap set for them, letting out a bone-chilling squeal that startles all of them. Impulse jumps a little, Zed flinches back a little bit and Tango loses all color. Even his clothing turned white. 

Seeing this Zedaph stifles his laugh as Tango’s color slowly returns. “Hey, stop laughing. It’s not my fault.” Tango complains.

This makes Zedaph completely lose it and soon impulse was infected by the laughter and joins in. Hearing this, Tango pouts and gets dragged into a door frame as the other two pull him along.

The trio makes it to the kitchen without further incident and once there they get some food and head over to a window seat to eat. A few minutes later and Zedaph is pressed up against the window looking at something in the ocean confused.

“What is that?” He whispers squinting at something floating in the bay.

“Here,” Tango says, pulling a telescope out of nowhere and handing it to Zedaph.

“Um, thanks?” Zedaph responds looking out at what was going on, “My buoy’s floating away!” 

Impulse and Tango look at each other for a moment before exploding into laughter at the utterly offended look on Zedaph’s face.

“It’s not funny guys,” He protests, pouting a bit.

“It’s the face you made. It was pretty funny,” Impulse says, elbowing Tango who had yet to stop laughing, “Do you want to go and tie it back down?”

Zedaph nods and grabs his Elytra, equipping it and flying over to the buoy, where he moves it back into place and reattaches it to its anchor with some help from Tango and Impulse. As they return to the towers they start talking about what Tango has done a few minutes prior.

“So, what was that? I Didn't know you had a telescope on you.” Impulse questions.

“Honestly, I didn’t either. It just showed up in my hands,” Tango explains shrugging.

“Ok, so new thing from the meteor. So far your able to be squashed, you have different auras, mysteriously face plant if shocked, change color when shocked and pull things out of nowhere?” Impulse says ticking each thing off on his fingers, “Anything else?”

“Oh, Doc just sent a description of the effects the meteor’s given off,” Tango says as he reads over the message, “That’s odd he says it’s giving off flames. What makes sense is them looking like cartoon fires, but why fire?”


	2. So... Fire Immunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering about the name it’s because I’ve decided to change the name of the story because I changed some stuff and that name didn’t fit anymore. It’ll be fully changed next chapter.

“Oh, Zed, you haven’t seen the wool farm yet, have you?” Impulse asks looking up from his redstone.

“I haven’t. Is it cool?” 

“It’s epic, there’s like sixteen sheep of each Color And it’s super effective,” Tango grins coming up behind Zedaph startling him slightly.

“You, sir need to stop doing that, I know it’s the whole cartoon thing but you popping out of nowhere is terrifying,” Zedaph complains, poking at Tango’s side.

“Do you want to see the farm?” Tango asks, gently slapping Zedaph’s hand away from his side.

“Yeah! It sounds really cool,” Zedaph replies, and the treo starts to walk in the direction of the nether portal so they could go and see the sheep. Once in the nether they equip their elytra and take off towards the sheep farm portal.

Once there they first show Zedaph the storage room then head outside to see the farm itself. “Woah, this is incredible,” Zedaph exclaims as he sees the rows upon rows of sheep.

“It’s pretty cool isn’t it?” Tango asks as he pops up onto the sheep platform to join the others.

“Yeah, you have a cool setup,” Zedaph says a bit distracted, “I’m sorry, what is that?” 

“Oh, that? That was the breeding pit, but now it is just where the extra sheep are,” Impulse explains pointing out how some sheep were popping up above the walls and escaping.

This makes Zedaph smile as he rushes into the growing pile of sheep. “I have found my brethren at last,” He whispers from within the mess of multi-colored sheep.

Impulse rolls his eyes as Tango starts losing it doubled over in laughter. “You should probably get out of there before your clothing gets mistaken for food,”

“He’s right you know, I lost a few good pairs of jeans to them,” Tango calls out to his friend who was attempting to disappear amidst the sheep.

Zedaph laughs as he extracts himself from the sheep pit and rejoins the others.

“Oh, do you want to see the unintentional mob farm?” Tango asks as they make their way off the platform.

“Um, why not, let’s see it,” Zedaph proclaims, hoping down from the carpet-covered platform.

Tango rushes ahead before his communicator goes off, starting him, causing him to lose all color once again and trip into a small hole in the ground.

Now, ordinarily, this would not be a problem, people tend to fall into such holes quite frequently. However, this hole was a bit special, special in the fact that it was full of lava. Zedaph and Impulse rush forwards to try to help get him out or scavenge for his stuff, but when they get there Tango is sitting in the lava completely unharmed, albeit a bit stunned. There are no burn marks or anything on his skin. No red marks, or blisters. 

“Tango? Are you ok?” Impulse asks, looking over what he could see.

“I’m fine, it’s not even hot, just warm,” He responds, slouching down a bit further into the lava.

Seeing him do this Zed let’s out a slightly panicked noise. Hearing this Tango looks up and clambers out of the lava not wanting to freak his friend out more. He mutters an apology to Zedaph before pulling out his communicator to message Doc about what had happened.

…………

Once back at the Toon Towers Tango begins to pace back and forth anxiously, if he had a tail it would be whipping around wildly.

“Tango, hey calm down,” Impulse murmurs coming up behind Tango and giving him a hug.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” Tango manages to get out as a darker aura surrounds him. 

Zedaph walks up and joins the hug muttering, “It’s ok, just breath. Can you tell us what’s bothering you?”

“Ok, it’s that I’ve been called a demon because of my eyes before and because of that I don’t like being associated with demons. But being fireproof sounds like something a demon would be,” Tango says as the three sink to the floor in a tight hug.

“I doubt that’s what’s happening, besides your way too nice to be a demon. A fire spirit I could see but not a demon,” Zedaph says brushing his fingers through Tango’s hair hoping it would help calm him down.

Eventually, Tango calmed down. By this time it was well past sundown so Zedaph and Impulse made the decision to sleepover. The rest of the night passes without incident. The next morning, however, well that's a different story.

Impulse and Zedaph are woken from their slumber by a blood-curdling scream. They tumble out of bed and rush around in a panic trying to find Tango. After a moment of looking they find him, in the hallway staring slack-jawed at his reflection. His ears had changed overnight, becoming more angled and tapering off to a point. 

Tango in his panic was reaching up and grabbing at his ears, pulling at them. Seeing this Impulse gently pulls his hands away from his face. Before gasping softly.

“What? What is it!?” Tango shouts still in panic mode. 

“Your eyes, they’ve got flecks of gold in them,” Impulse explains slowly letting go of his hands.

“Oh. That’s… that’s ok,” Tango slowly says starting to break free of his panic.

“They actually look really cool,” Zedaph says looking up to peer into Tango’s eyes.

“Thank you?” 

Impulse claps his hands to gather the others attention, “Ok, we can’t spend all day in the hallway, let’s change out of pajamas and then go and get some food.”

Tango nods blinking rapidly before wandering off to go get ready. Zedaph shrugs and follows after him. Impulse heads off as well to go and get ready.

Once they are all dressed, and in the kitchen, they work together to make pancakes. As they start eating Tango stops for a moment and reaches up to run his finger around the outside of his ear. After a moment he shudders and puts his hand down, “That feels weird.”

“Is your hearing better than normal?” Impulse asks leaning over the table to get a good look at his ears.

“No, my hearing is about the same,” Tango explains, picking at his pancakes.

“It would be pretty cool if your hearing got really good,” Zedaph interjects. Tango gives a small smile at this. A few hours later and something else starts happening.

“Ouch,” Tango says dully, “Something scratched me.”

“Let me see?” Impulse asks, taking Tango’s arm and looking at the scratch, “How’d that happen? You're not standing next to anything that could have done that.”

Tango shrugs and inspects his jacket for something that may have scratched him.

“Wait, Tango let me see your hand?” Zedaph says squinting at his hand. Tango raises an eyebrow but gives Zedaph his hand, “Look at this, your cuticles are all puffy.”

“That’s odd I didn’t do anything to them,” Tango mutters taking a closer look at his nails.

“You got scratched and then your nails get all puffy,” Impulse starts, before snapping his fingers, “Tango, can you do this-“ He raises his hands in a way that mimics claws, Tango complies moving his hands, “Thought so, you have retractable claws.”

This statement shocks Tango. He slowly brings his hands up to eye level and inspects the claws. He slowly extends them and retracts them. Seeing that he wasn’t going into a blind panic like he did that morning Zedaph and Impulse start inspecting the claws. Over the course of a few hours, Tango gets used to the claws. 

By that time it was about time to get some dinner so they wind up back into the kitchen and make some food.

Tango starts eating but freezes due to feeling something off. 

“You ok?” Zedaph asks squinting at his friend. 

“Yeah, my mouth just feels really weird,” Tango says mumbling. 

Zedaph squints at Tango, “Nothing looks different.”

“No, like my teeth feel really weird,” Tango says running his tongue over his teeth, “They're really sensitive… Ow!”

“What?”

“I bit my tongue,” Tango says, voice a bit muffled by his hands, “I think my teeth are changing.”

“Let me see,” Impulse says as Tango opens his mouth, displaying the row of sharpening teeth, “Yeah, they're turning into fangs or something.”

“Call Doc?” Tango asks as he starts to panic.

“Calling Doc,” Zedaph confirms, as Impulse tries to calm Tango down.

………….

“So, why did you call me?” Doc asks as he walks through the nether portal.

Impulse winces a bit and motions to Tango, who is laying on the couch asleep, “He’s been panicking and Zed and I can’t keep up sometimes.”

“I see,” Doc nods, taking a look at Tangos ears, and claws that were just barely poking out, “Is there anything else that changed? Besides the cartoon stuff.”

“Um, his eyes have little flecks of gold and he grew fangs,” Zedaph explains as Doc takes a look at Tango’s claws. The puffiness around the nails had gone down and what looks to be small pads were forming on the underside of his fingers. 

“That’s new,” Zedaph says pointing at the finger pads.

“They are?” Doc asks, gently moving Tango’s hand so he can get a better look. 

A few minutes later Tango begins to wake up. He’s understandably confused as to why Doc is in his face and has to take a moment to inspect his hands before they get started talking about his fangs.

“Can you open your mouth for me?” Doc asks, from his spot next to Tango. Tango nods and opens his mouth enough for Doc to get a good look at the fangs, “Well good news, they don’t look like demon fangs. I don’t know what they are.”

“You're telling me that you know about the dental structures of demons?” Zedaph asks, confused.

Doc grins pointing up at his mechanical eye, “I have access to just about anything.”

At this point, Tango had processed what Doc had said, “So, I’m not turning into a demon?”

“You aren’t turning into a demon,” Doc reaffirms, grinning.

Tango visibly relaxes a lot of tension fading away. The four stay up a bit longer just talking and hanging out, eventually, Doc makes his way back to the goat, and Zedaph and Impulse head to their homes for the night. All agreeing to return the next morning. 

In the early hours before the others had arrived, Tango putters around his base fixing things and crafting more rockets and golden carrots. He’s finishing up making the rockets and doing repairs when Zedaph and Impulse get there and he gets started making the golden carrots. The three are talking and laughing as they make the carrots, occasionally eating one or two as they go.

Tango laughs at something Zedaph is saying then he takes a bite out of what he thought was a carrot. As he bites into the gold nugget he freezes shuddering at the odd texture. Zedaph and Impulse look over and burst out laughing at his expression, and the fact that he had yet to take the nugget out of his mouth. 

He slowly takes the nugget out of his mouth inspecting it, “Is it just me or did I leave bite marks?”

Zedaph looks over his shoulder, “Yeah those are bite marks.”

A few minutes later Doc shows up and he ends up watching Tango actually eat an entire bar of gold and come out of the experience just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this two updates in one week?  
> I’m trying to increase my updates just a little bit not too much that I get Overwhelmed but With my normal update schedule the fourth chapter ones would take a month to come out and I think it should take about two weeks max for each book to come out. 
> 
> I am writing this as I go so things might be a bit iffy update date wise.
> 
> Anyways I wish you a wonderful day and happy readings.


	3. Fur Feathers And Fire

A few days after Tango discovers that he can eat gold and thoroughly traumatizes Doc; pay back for the fish incident, he’s in the shopping district restocking his shops. He’s made about a stack of diamonds and is humming a bit as he restocks. He’s about halfway done with the restocking when his back starts throbbing with pain. He winces but continues on. As he’s leaving the rocket shop to head over to the concrete shop, someone from behind asks if he’s ok.

Turning around Tango spots Keralis sitting in the shade of Xisuma’s honey store, “I’m fine, my back started aching a bit.”

Keralis makes a slight buzzing sound as he hops down and joins Tango on the road, “Be careful, the meteor is still active.”

“I will be,” Tango says, inhaling sharply as his tail bone throbs painfully. He crumples to the ground as white-hot pain rockets up his spine.

Seeing this Keralis instantly calls Xisuma, before sitting down next to Tango and talking softly asking him questions trying to distract him from the pain. This proves pointless as Tango passes out a few seconds later.

A few moments later Xisuma shows up, takes one look, and teleports them to Tango’s base. Where he gently picks him up and sets him down on his bed. Turning to Keralis he instructs him to go and get Impulse and Zedaph.

Keralis runs off his wings fluttering nervously as he tries to find a way down. Xisuma pulls a few potions from his bags and slowly gives them to Tango taking extra care to prevent him from choking. As he waits for the others to show up his tail gently sways as he paces back and forth.

A few minutes later Zedaph and Impulse arrive saying something about Keralis having to deal with something at his base. After about thirty minutes it’s apparent as to why Tango had collapsed. What seems to be a tail is slowly growing from his back.

After a few hours it appears to have stopped growing. It’s about as thick around as a quarter and it was about three feet long stopping just above his ankles. By this time the sun is setting so they decide to go to sleep and deal with this in the morning.

Surprisingly Tango is the first one awake, in his sleep-filled haze he doesn’t realize that he has a new limb until it hits his leg as he brushes his teeth. He stumbles back until he hits the wall. A few moments later a knock sounds at the door and Zedaph calls through, “Tango, you in there?”

In response Tango opens the door looking at Zedaph with wide eyes, all color slowly leaching away. He stumbles out of the bathroom and into his sitting room where he collapses face-first into the couch, “Can someone explain what happened?”

Xisuma sits on the floor next to Tango and explains what had happened the day before. Before asking if anything else was hurting. 

Tango considers this for a few minutes before answering, “My shoulders, it feels really weird just below my shoulder blades.”

Xisuma nods for a moment writing something down in his notebook before snapping it closed and standing up, carefully pulling Tango to his feet, “Can you walk to the wall and back?”

Tango gives Xisuma an inquisitive look before complying and he attempts to walk over to the far wall. He only makes it a few feet before he trips himself up by getting his tail curled around his leg.

When the bare skin on the tail touches his leg he shudders, lifting the tail away from himself. Seeing Tango almost completely restricting the movements of the tail, Xisuma walks over and starts explaining why he should let the tail do what it wants.

………….

A few hours of hard work practicing walking later and, Tango’s ready to be done for a while and just wants to go back to sleep. At Xisuma’s prompting he walks around the base once more before carefully sitting down in a chair taking extra care not to squish his tail.

“Earlier you mentioned the area below your shoulder blade was feeling odd, has that changed at all?” Xisuma asks a bit distracted since EX and Zedaph were whispering back and forth about something looking rather suspicious. As if feeling his brother’s eyes on him EX sticks tongue out and then disappears in a flash of light.

“Um, it feels like somethings, moving. No, it feels like something's growing? Like it feels like something under pressure,” Tango tries to explain from his seat where he wiggles a bit uncomfortable. 

Xisuma squints walking over to Tango, he has him stand up and he gently presses down on his back around the area Tango said was feeling weird, “Oh, wings.” 

“Wings! Are you kidding me?” Tango grumbles hissing a bit through his fangs. Before slumping down, head in his hands.

Impulse walks over Zedaph right behind him, they lean over and give Tango a hug taking extra care not to hurt his back or tail.

A few days later the wings were finally growing in, the first day they only grew out to his elbows when he stretched them out. They have a thick layer of gray downy feathers covering them. 

Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse were all in Zedaph’s cave of contraptions, they were having fun and messing around. Tango was quickly adjusting to the wings and was getting used to the weight of them on his back. 

“Tango,” Zedaph starts to speak, “Um, your feathers are shedding.”

Tango whirls his head around trying to see the wings before giving up and asking Impulse what was happening.

“It looks like your wings are getting ready to grow to the next stage,” Impulse says after a few minutes of inspecting the wings that were quivering nervously.

Tango shivers a bit at the odd feeling of the wings movement, “Ok, so they should just get bigger and not have the downy feathers?”

Zedaph shrugs, “Probably, I mean we probably won’t know for sure until it happens.”

In the following week, the wings grow to full size, they are about ten feet in length with mostly gold feathers with some red and rust-colored ones closer to the edge. 

It took a few days for him to be able to get off the ground and for him to be able to properly fly and not just hover in one spot.

It was about midday when Tango showed up at Impulse’s base, having flown there. He was understandably shaky as he was still learning and there wasn’t someone else with functional wings on the server.

He flies through the waterfall entrance and clumsily lands almost tripping over his tail that was happily wagging, “Impulse, check it out.”

“Nice, that was a pretty good entrance and landing,” Impulse says as he looks at Tango’s wings that were fully extended and flapping softly. His tail wriggling excitedly.

Tango grins before leaving to go show off his wings to more people. It’s rather reminiscent of a bird showing off his feathers.

………..

“IMPULSE! Look!” Tango yells as he excitedly flies into his friend's base.

Impulse who was knee-deep in redstone trying to construct a farm looks up at Tango who’s grinning ear to ear, “What?”

Tango jumps off the auto smelter and down to Impulse’s level, “My tail, it’s got some fur on it,” He says flicking said tail into his friend's face, his wings quivering in happiness.

Leaning back to avoid getting bumped in the face, Impulse looks at the tail more closely and indeed there was a thin layer of blond fur covering it. He smiles up at his friend as he pulls himself out of his redstone, “That’s great, I’m glad that it’s finally growing in.”

Smiling wildly Tango flaps his wings a few times, “It’s super soft too,” He says, As he flutters his wings, drawing them close to his back. He and Impulse take a few more minutes talking and then Tango heads off back to his base and Impulse continues his work on some redstone.

Over the course of a couple of hours the fur on Tango’s tail grows in completely. It was a bright blond and the end of the tail had a small golden bit of extra fluff, which is a small tuft of fur. The fur on his tail is incredibly soft and would fluff up if he gets startled.

A few hours later Tango is brushing his tail and making an attempt to preen his feathers. A loud crash coming from his base startles him and he accidentally pulls a feather out from his wing. Hissing in pain he stumbles out of his room to find the source of the noise. He didn’t notice at first, but his wings were suddenly shrouded in flames, his tail’s tuft was also flaming. In an attempt to look bigger and more intimidating. He slowly walks out into the main Area of his base, Zedaph, was standing awkwardly having tripped over an anvil, “Um, sorry… Oh my gosh! You're on fire!”

“What!?” Tango says spinning around to look at his wings. The fire flares for a moment before disappearing, except for the little bit of fire on the top of his tail.

“Did you know you could do that?”

Tango shakes his head before moving his tail up to eye level squinting at the small flame on it.

Zedaph walks over and looks at the flaming appendage curiously before extending a hand and moving closer to the flame. Tango gives Zedaph a panicked look as he touches the flame, “Calm down Tango, the fire isn’t even hot. It’s just warm.”

“You didn’t know that,” Tango exclaims as the fire on his tail finally stuffs out. 

Zedaph gives Tango an apologize look before asking, “Do you need help with your wings? The feathers are all janky.”

Tango slowly looks Zedaph in the eye before nodding, “They need preening, I don’t really know how I’m supposed to do it.”

“Ok, let’s see, we probably just need to brush the feathers out with something,” Zedaph says looking Through his pockets to find something suitable. 

He finds a couple of pens and decides that they will work and he and Tango set off with preening. Impulse walks in about thirty minutes later and is a bit confused about what was going on, but helps anyway. Once they finish Tango’s wings look nice and neat with an even coating of oils. They are pretty exhausted but overall pleased with how it turned out.


	4. Welp, That Happened.

“Tango it’s a shop, people are supposed to come and go freely,” Impulse says, face-palming as Tango glares defensively towards their concrete shop.

“I know, it’s just annoying me,” Tango growls tail flicking and wings flaring out slightly.

Impulse looks thoughtful at Tango for a moment, “This is probably because of you getting turned into a Phoenix.”

Tango nods half shrugging in agreement, “I’m going home, call me when you're done.”

“Will do, don’t do anything stupid,” Impulse calls behind as Tango takes off and flyes home.

Once Tango gets back to his base he falls face-first onto the glass observing platform in his attempts to try to fix some minor issues. Night is falling, and Zedaph, Xisuma, and Impulse would be arriving soon to discuss everything that had happened so far.

Xisuma’s the first to arrive, EX is following behind him and leaves after he tells Tango to be done before midnight. Xisuma rolls his eyes, tail flicking gently in mock annoyance, saying, “He’s such a Mother hen.”

  
Tango smiles at this, “Well, Maybe if you slept he wouldn’t get on your case so much.”

Xisuma gasps in mock offense as Impulse enters, handing Tango a few diamonds that they had gained from the concrete store. A few minutes later Zedaph stumbles in a little bit covered in dirt from his mining attempt with beef.

“So, how did that go?” Impulse asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I got like two diamonds out of it so not horrible,” Zedaph Shrugs as Tango walks over tail flicking and starts brushing the dirt off.

At this point since everyone is there Xisuma decides to start the discussion, he flips on a voice recorder and begins, “Ok so, Tango, can you explain what exactly has happened?”

Tango nods, his tail wrapping around his ankle, “Well, I have, like super awesome cartoon powers now. After that I started turning into a Phoenix, I got pointed ears, fangs, and little claws. I also grew wings and a tail.”

Xisuma looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing, “And if you don’t mind me asking, have there been any sort of mental changes?”

At this Tango’s wings poof up a little and curl around him giving him an odd hug, “I’ve been getting really defensive over stuff like false came to our shop earlier and for some reason, I didn’t like that she went in without permission? I know it shouldn’t matter but that was bugging me.”

“The new instincts and whatnot can be really annoying and confusing but you’ll be fine. Everyone understands that the meteor affects everyone differently and can end up changing the way you function,” Xisuma says as he stands up tail flicking his spines quivering from the movement, “I’ll go ahead and add these to my notes and get started on what we’re going to tell everyone once Doc gives the all-clear.”

“Alright, take care,” Zedaph says, waving at the rapidly disappearing figure.

Impulse looks at Tango then at Zedaph, “Welp, I’m going home, Night.”

Zedaph shrugs yawning into his sleeve as he bids farewell to Tango and makes his way home.

Tango gives a wide toothy yawn as he makes his way into his bedroom. Even though they had taken the time and effort to make him a bed that would be suitable for wings, he couldn’t sleep. It was like something was missing.

………...

As the next few days pass Tango still feels as if something is not quite right, something nags in the back of his mind every time he passes by others bases. Eventually, he gives in to the instincts, it’s a good thing he was by Doc’s base when he did this otherwise he might have had some trouble before he could attempt to explain himself. 

Doc is in his villager pit, he’s moving some of them up to his tower. His attention is gained when he hears a loud clatter from his house. Convinced that it’s Bdubs or Keralis trying something he leaves the villagers and heads up. Once he gets there he slowly walks upstairs being as quiet as possible. He rounds the corner to find Tango sitting on the floor, tail twitching and wings slumped and splayed out across the floor, “Tango? What are you doing here?”

Tango looks up at Doc his eyes blurry and unfocused, “I don’t know? It’s all hazy?” 

“Come here,” Doc says as he picks Tango up and sets him down carefully in the nest he has in his starter base, where he makes a trilling noise in the back of his throat and falls asleep.

Once he gets Tango Situated Doc pulls out his communicator and messages Bdubs asking if he could come over for a bit. He sent a message agreeing to come over in a few minutes.

When he arrives Bdubs is greeted by the sight of Doc pacing back-and-forth, “Doc, Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, it’s Tango,” Doc explains what happened to Tango then takes a deep breath, “So, you know how my instincts are a bit behind?”

“Yeah, when you follow other creepers around, right?”

“Yeah, even though I’m an adult my instincts are still, sort of juvenile. It’s definitely starting to properly match up though. Anyway, I think Tango’s getting bird-like instincts, and they might be starting off behind.”

Bdubs nods thoughtfully, “Ok, what should we do?”

“I’m not sure, we can’t move him till he wakes up,” Doc says as he starts up the stairs.

Bdubs nods sitting down next to Doc, they start talking and after a few hours Tango wakes up.

He’s understandably confused but willing to listen to Doc’s explanation, “So, let me get this straight, you think I’m getting bird instincts?”

Doc nods, “Yes.”

“The reason I’ve been having trouble sleeping is because of me wanting a nest,” He says voice flat before his ears twitch, “Oh, that’s probably why I’ve been feeling weird when I pass by other people’s bases.”

Doc nods in agreement, “Ok, how about you go back home and I’ll go ahead and get you the stuff you need to make a nest.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Tango says, spreading his wings and jumping out the window heading down to the nether portal.

………….

Has trouble thermal regulating if it’s not a warm biome and Server meeting.

It was a few days after Doc had brought over piles of blankets and Tango was sleeping well once more. Although he had been caught one time by the button when he had fallen asleep in Docs nest. The creeper wasn’t too happy about that and had hissed at Tango nudging him out. Tango once awake apologized profusely to Doc. 

Currently, Tango was making his way to the ice biome with Impulse. He was out of ice and Etho’s shop needed restocking. The colder it got the more unfocused Tango became. His speech was getting slower and slightly slurred. He would stumble over nothing. Needless to say, Impulse was getting concerned for his friend.

“Hey, Tango let's stop for a minute,” Impulse asks out of growing concern.

Tango stops walking and turns to face Impulse. It was clear that he was shivering from the cold. He’s Wrapped up in his wings and his tail is curling around his waist.

“Ok we’re going home,” Impulse decides as he turns around grabbing Tango’s arm, “I know you need the ice but I think it can wait until Etho restocks.”

Tango nods in agreement, wings poofing up in attempts to stay warm. He manages to stutter out an agreement as they make their way back to Tango’s base.

Once there and Tango gets warmed up and is back to normal, he calls Xisuma to tell him what happened. Xisuma responds telling him to keep an eye on that and that he would be calling a server meeting in a few hours.

By the time of the meeting everyone had gathered at the town hall all waiting for Xisuma to start talking, “Ok, you all know what’s going on. The meteor has affected Tango. He’s been turned into some sort of phoenix and he has grown wings and a tail. He also has some instincts that popped up. A bit like Doc he prefers sleeping in a nest. If you want more about that ask him. He also has a few cartoon behaviors. It’s not a big deal, he just acts like a cartoon sometimes.”

At this point, Tango’s wings were curling around himself and his tail was flicking a bit uncomfortable at all the attention that he was getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are done. Zedaph is next I would love to here your ideas for him.
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day/night and I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Also if this said it updated multiple times it’s my fault, I hit the back button on accident and accidentally posted a couple times.

**Author's Note:**

> More things are going to happen to Tango.  
> Please don’t be upset that he’s not a demon. He’s said that he’s not a big fan of being portrayed as one.


End file.
